


you’re brighter than the stars

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, a year or so difference between them cause max is a small, darn tootin good boys, like max is probably 14 and prestons 15? idk, set a few years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: a little bit of fluffy max content cause he deserves the world





	you’re brighter than the stars

a lil’ max centric fic cause he deserves the best  
-  
max sat on the edge of the pier, looking over the peaceful lake. he kicked his feet that were too short to reach the water. he glanced up to the star-filled sky david constantly talked about at camp fires.

he was probably talking about them now, but max had been able to stray away from the group and walk over to the lake. he needed quiet and to get away from all his annoying ass ‘fellow campers.’

he heard foot steps approach and turned around. no one except the shadows illuminated by the hazy light coming from the camp fire far down the trail. he shook his head and turned back to the water.

a few minutes later he heard them again. this time they sounded slower, farther apart.

“who’s there?” he didn’t have a flashlight with him to shine into the woods, so he had to rely on his hearing and the small amount of light from the moon. “stop fucking around. come out and quit being a lurker.”

he heard footsteps behind him and spun around. a tall shadow fell on him. he stepped back and looked up, trying to see whoever was there.

“who the fuck are you?” he squinted, trying to make out any distinguishable characteristics.

“hello max.”

“jesus christ preston! what the fuck are you doing out here?”

“i might ask you the same thing.” the taller boy stepped out of the forest. he was surprisingly wearing something other then his theater get up.

“what’s up with your clothes?”

“hm? oh yes. i decided to scrap my collared ensemble for some more ‘normal’ clothing.”

“well that’s besides the point. why are you out here?”

“i came looking for you.”

“me? why?” he laughed before realizing preston was actually being serious. “you really came here looking for me? jeez.”

“i did indeed. i was wondering where you had run off to.”

“wow that’s surprising.” max rolled his eyes and walked back towards the pier. preston followed him and sat next to him. “okay i came out here for quiet so you better be quiet. i know that’s quite a challenge for you.” preston had to sit cross legged so his feet wouldn’t go into the water.

max did enjoy the company, but he would never admit that to the theater nerd next to him. he smiled just at the thought. he shivered slightly from the brisk wind coming off the lake. 

“cold?”

“maybe. i told you to be quiet. you can stop caring about me now.”

“i’d rather not. the second option.”

max felt his face heat up, and was thankful for the dark. “shut up.” he didn’t get a reply, and sighed. he shivered again despite his sweatshirt. he scooted closer to preston. “i’m cold this doesn’t mean anything.”

“mhm.” preston wrapped an arm around max’s waist and tugged him closer to him. max leaned into his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. “you’re really cold i guess.”

“definitely.” he grinned at the taller boy and rested his head on his shoulder once again. his arms found their way around preston’s waist. “preston?”

“yes max?” he looked quizzically at the smaller boy.

“why do you care so much about me? i’m nothing but an ass to you.”

“i know that you’re much more than the facade you put up for everyone.”

“and how do you know that?”

“like right now. you can be genuinely sweet despite all the shit you have to deal with.”

“wow- okay then.” max gazed up at the sky. he attempted to identify a few stars in his head to clear his mind of the tall boy’s arms wrapped around him. 

“do you want me to move? sorry if i’ve made you uncomfortable.” 

“no. stay please.” max could see preston’s eyes reflect the water in front of them. he smiled and quickly ran his hair through his hair. preston untangled his arms from max and scooted back to sit normally. max found himself get closer to him almost instinctually.

he heard laughter coming from the camp fire, signaling that it had reached its end. max stood up and grabbed preston to pull him upwards.

“i- well- thank you.”

“what for?”

“being my company tonight.” preston laughed, and max hugged him tightly. preston kissed max’s cheek before grabbing his hand.

“this is okay, right?”

“yeah it is.” max was surprised at the sincerity in preston’s voice. he guessed he really did care about his well being. he was okay with that oddly enough.

though he would never tell nikki or neil that, he knew that preston knew. he was glad. more than glad.

as they made their way back to the tents and the dimming camp fire light, max didn’t let go of preston’s hand. he could care less what anyone thought.  
-


End file.
